Let Me Down
by DiNutso-4-DiNozzo
Summary: Post Shalom: After the small issues of the team become suddenly too much, the team will be changed by the choice of two agents. O/C and Tony, done being underminded and disrespected at every turn decide on a change of scenery. This will have a O/C! Crossover with Numb3rs
1. Closer To the Edge

_***Look's up cautiously***_

_**DiNutso-4-DiNozzo: Hey everybody! I know i havent updated my other story in forever but im going to be putting that one on hold. Sorry! Im kinda stuck on that one so here's a new story thats been bouncing around in my head. I want to give thanks to everybody thats been waiting patiently for me to update and for all the awesome reviews, you guys are TOTALLY AWESOME! I also want to give big thanks to my beta Writter-of-the-Unwritten! Your awesome and its not always my fault! :p**_

_**EVERYONE THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH NUMB3RS! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Closer to the Edge<strong>

'_I wonder if there's a movie reference for the situation Tony and I find ourselves in.' _The black haired woman pondered as she glanced at her companion and saw the familiar look in his eye that conveyed his similar thoughts.

Riley Antoinette Black-Gibbs was silent as she watched the door to the office swing open, and in walked Jenny Sheppard, the occupant of the office that she and Tony currently sat in. Jenny was silent as she walked around her massive mahogany desk to sit behind it. She looked at Riley and Tony hoping that this was a nightmare. But she knew it was very much her reality.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The director of NCIS questioned. Riley Black-Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo glanced at each other before facing Sheppard with grim resolution set on their faces. The director nodded once sharply before reaching across her desk to two folders that sat upon it. She glanced at the top one before pushing it across her desk toward Tony and then sliding the second un-opened one to Riley. Each picked up their folders, looked briefly at them, and closed them before looking back up at Jenny.

She looked for any doubt or hesitation in their eyes about this decision.

"I took your choices into consideration and I found a place for both of you in the same city," Jenny informed them. She noticed the pair's stiff stance relax at the news, seemingly as if a weight had been lifted from them. "However you both will be working with different branches. Tony, you will be working at the NCIS office in LA where your good undercover skills are of value. Riley, im sorry to say that at the end of this working day, you will no longer be employed with NCIS," The director watched as their faces stiffened at the unexpected news. Riley nodded her acknowledgement and motioned for the other woman to continue.

"You will now be working with the FBI in LA; there you have your own team that will be yours and only yours to command. The names of your team are in your folder. Both of you are expected to be at your assigned work places by next Monday at 0800. Report to your new employers as soon as you arrive." The two nodded before standing up and starting for the door, each lost in their own thoughts before the silence was broken by Jenny Sheppard's voice, "Good luck to both of you. You will be missed."


	2. Anywhere Else But Here

**_A/N: Hey here's the next chapter. This is a crossover with NUMB3RS! I do not own any of the characters that are familiar i just use them for some fun! :)_**

**Anywhere Else But Here**

Riley and Tony glanced at each other as the door swung closed behind them. Riley sighed then asked, "Who do you want to go see first, Ducky or Abby?" Tony glanced at her and started toward the stairs, "Let's start with the person who won't be as emotional about us leaving." he said. Riley nodded in agreement. Following Tony, the two went down the steps and towards the bullpen. Riley glanced at the desks where Team Gibbs called home, glad to notice that Gibbs, McGee and Ziva had already gone home. Her eyes focused in on her desk between her father's and Ziva's desk. She remembered, fondly, when she was assigned that desk by her overprotective father that wanted to keep a close eye on her. _'What happened to the father that tried to protect me from everything?' _she thought. The couple walked toward the elevator, Tony pressing the button to the elevator.

The two rode down to Autopsy in contemplative silence. The ding of the elevators snapped them out of their thoughts. They stepped off and headed toward the sliding doors of Donald 'Ducky' Mallard's work place.

Ducky glanced up from his stacks of work when he heard the doors opening. He smiled when he saw two of his favorite people enter. When rising from his seat, he noticed the look in his friends' eyes and prepared for the worse.

Riley realized when Ducky recognized this wasn't a social visit. She sighed and let Tony take over explaining the situation to Ducky, knowing she would be responsible for telling the emotional Abby.

Ducky was aware that the one he would be getting the answer from would be Tony and gave his complete attention to the young agent. "Is something the matter, my boy? I didn't think we received another case." Ducky commented. Tony sighed and said, "No Ducky, no cases. Riley and I need to tell you something." Tony hesitated and glanced toward Riley who moved closer to give Tony her silent support. _'Just like her father.' _Tony thought.

Ducky unknowingly echoed the younger agent's thoughts, glancing between the two. "You can tell me anything, you two. You know that, don't you?" the old M.E. asked. The tow agents nodded before Tony continued, "Ducky, Riley and I are leaving D.C." Ducky stared for a moment before collecting his thoughts, "Why? Where are you two going?" Tony walked closer to the unusually flustered man and said, "We're going to LA. We need to leave Duck. Gibbs has gone way too far." Ducky sighed, "I understand your reasoning but do you have to move so far away?" Tony shook his head. "There are no openings here in DC, Ducky. Im going to the NCIS in LA and Riley is going to the FBI there. We're not going to change our minds, Ducky." Tony added at seeing the older man opening his mouth.

The old M.E. sighed but nodded his head. "Are you going to tell the others? Abby?" he asked. Tony and Riley glanced at each other, before Riley said, "We're going to tell Abby after you. We don't know if we're going to tell the others." Ducky nodded.

"When are you going to be leaving?" Tony smiled slightly. "We need to report in this coming Monday. So we're going to pack this weekend." Ducky hated that they were leaving so soon after telling him but knew he would not be able to change either of their minds. Ducky smiled, sadly, at the two; he moved toward them, pulling both into a hug. The three stayed the embrace for a moment before Riley and Tony pulled away. Tony silently patted Ducky on the shoulder before turning toward the door; Riley softly kissed Ducky on the cheek before also turning and followed Tony toward the elevator.

Ducky watched the two enter the elevator, feeling a deep sadness knowing that their absence would change the regular activities around NCIS.

The two special agents stepped into the elevator, moving on to the next person that they hoped would understand their reason for leaving.

In the NCIS Forensic Lab, Abby Sciuto sensed that something unpleasant was coming. She knew that things had changed after Gibbs returned from Mexico. She knew that things were still changing around her favorite team. She just didn't know if it would change so much or so little.

"_**DING"**_

The arrival of the elevator sounded incredibly ominous to the forensic scientist. As she turned toward the door, waiting to see who had come down, she felt she would get the answer to explain her sense of dread.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE! IMPORTANT

_**Sorry guy's this isn't an update! i will be updating soon though! Please sign this petition!**_

Stop SOPA

This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We cant let that happen. Just delete the spaces. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF


End file.
